


Red, white, blue, and Blonde

by DanieXJ



Series: Holidays [1]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F, New England Patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in my Holidays Series, most of which are shorter stories. This one takes place just before a game that will not be named, it takes place around February 3rd, 2008 in Arizona, Glendale, AZ. Kim and Kerry reunite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, white, blue, and Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I do believe that I wrote this story before the game. Never again. And, in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have written this story. (Actually, it's kind of disturbing to read my 'after' the game part of the story, fits too well.)

"Aw c'mon, complete that pass already, what are you thinkin' about, your girl toy..."

Kerry Weaver frowned, she knew that voice. She turned and sure enough, Kim Legaspi was sitting almost right behind her. "Brady has the girl toy, Manning just has his brother who was given a Super Bowl and father who never made it to the playoffs."

Kim's eyes snapped to Kerry's face from the playing field, "Kerry?"

"And here I thought you were a Bears fan?"

Kim shrugged, "And I thought you detested all sports except Baseball and your Cubbies."

Kerry turned back towards the game where a TV timeout had just occurred. "I've changed a lot since..."

"Yeah, I heard that your girlfriend died. I was sorry to hear that."

"Abby?"

"Abby... hey, is she doing okay? I haven't heard from her in quite a while."

Kerry glanced over her shoulder, "You know about Joe?" Kim nodded, "Last I heard from her Luka was going over to Croatia. She's probably fine, she's a big girl."

Kim made a face, "With a thoroughly screwed up family. So, who's your money on, the New England Hatriots or the New Jersey Giants?"

There was a hey from next to Kim's seat but Kim just chuckled and Kerry rolled her eyes, "Patriots. It would be..."

"Sickening if they won. How can you not root for the Underdog Ker?"

Kerry shrugged, the big burley men were playing the game again. "I like Wes Welker."

"Wait, who?"

Kerry turned almost all the way around in her seat, "I thought you were a football fan. Wes Welker, 83, he once was the kicker when Orlando Mare went down before the game."

"For the Patriots."

"Dolphins."

"Ah, that's why I don't know him, Dolphins suck..."

Kerry smirked and turned around, "No, actually, for a while there, the Patriots turned into the Dolphins."

"Ker, hon, they went 16-0, not 1-15."

"Sammy Morris, Wes Welker, Junior Seau. My second favorite."

Kim shook her head, "You never go into something halfway do you."

Kim heard a chuckle escape from Kerry, "Hey, at least this time I picked a team to root for who has won a championship in my lifetime." Kim winced. "Unlike my Cubbies..."

Everyone stood and Kerry and Kim went up with them. Kerry cheering as the white jersey flew down the sidelines and plunged over the goal line. Kim sagged back down in her seat mumbling, "They aren't supposed to have a frickin' running game."

An ooh went through the crowd and Kim glanced over at the jumbotron. A snort of laughter escaped her. "Bet you're missing Vinatieri huh? Missing an extra point."

Kerry reached behind her and gripped Kim's chin raising it up, "Check the score."

"Oh... yeah... but, they were so easy to beat in week 17."

Kerry shrugged and stood, "Came out flat, Coughlin's was insane for risking hurting his players."

"So did evil Bill."

Kerry raised an eyebrow as she made her way towards the aisle. "He was playing for something. So..."

Both Kim and Kerry popped out into the aisle at the same time. "...what made you root for the Giants?"

"Couldn't root for Favre. He's what the Bears need you know, all they need a QB who doesn't wet his pants at a challenge."

"Brady doesn't."

Kim rolled her eyes. "So, on a topic that's not football, what've you been doing with yourself?"

Kerry shook her head, "Not much, I was a TV Doc I guess you could call it for a while. Now I'm back to practicing medicine. My son is growing like a weed."

"Partner, husband, girlfriend?"

"Nope, you?"

Kim shook her head and put a hand on her forehead pretending to faint backwards, "I guess ya just ruined love for me ya no good'ums woman."

Kerry laughed and whacked Kim on the shoulder. "Have you seen your family lately?"

"Nope, I was going up there after the Super Bowl. You?"

"Kim..."

Kim winced, "Oh, sorry, I..."

Kerry waved her off as they got to the restrooms. "I think I may need an oxygen mask we're so high up."

"Which is ironic, because we're in Arizona." Both women chuckled.

oOOOOo

"Aahhh..."

A laugh, "Sorry, I shouldn't, but..."

Both women walked into the hotel lobby. "So... a drink to drink to..."

Kerry smiled, "Victory, defeat."

"How about something more neutral, friends."

Kerry and Kim slid into the hotel bar, "Fine by me. You know, I'm going up there too. That's where Henry is, staying with his Uncle Carlos, Sandy's little brother."

Kim frowned, "You're kidding me." Kim held a hand up, "No, you rarely kid. Earliest flight?" Kerry nodded and Kim put a hand over her eyes. "So, what'cha doin' tonight..."

"Kimberly Legaspi."

Kim made a check in the air, "Yep, libido, gone, check."

Kerry shook her head as they sat, "We don't work together Kim. That much was obvious from our first try."

Kim held up a finger, "But... you weren't out."

Kerry captured the finger and put it down on the table. "I'm not good at being gay Kim. You... you're quite adept at it."

Kim looked down at her hand, which still had Kerry's on top of it. "I don't know, you..."

"Tsst... tsst... that is not what I meant and you know it."

That irresistible smirk appeared on Kim's face, "Oh... and what did you mean? C'mon Ker, you know that there's no good, no bad, there just is."

"I have a son."

Kim shrugged, "I have a dog. I bet they'd love to meet."

Kerry glanced around, "Where is the waiter?"

Kim held both hands up in surrender. "Truce. I'll stop."

Kerry stared down at the table. "Thank you."

A waiter finally came over and they ordered and then fell silent. It was Kim who broke the silence. "Have you seen Deathproof?"

Kerry looked back up and into Kim's endless pools of blue, "I, no. It has Tracie Thoms in it correct?"

"Uh, I don't know, it has Zoe Bell hanging off a car, that's all I know."

Kerry frowned, "Zoe Bell?"

"Heh, Bell was the half of Xena that made Lucy Lawless look good for three seasons."

Kerry shook her head, "I never understood that show."

Kim play whacked herself in the head, "Oh dear me, I have a lot of work to do, don't I... okay, we'll start with Deathproof tonight, and go from there. Kill Bill, The Kingdom, 27 Dresses. Then we'll ease our way into Xena eventually."

Kerry stuck her hand across the table, "No funny business?"

Kim shook the hand and then pulled it to her lips, giving it the lightest of kisses. "I promise, no funny business... tonight."

"Kimberly..."

"Heh..." The smile didn't move from her face.


End file.
